


Shattered Time

by Riuto (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Riuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will not only suffer the consequences of the fall (Season 3), they are sent to another universe where the Avengers are. Due to Tony Stark's actions they must find a way to get Hannibal and Will back to their own world using the infinty stone, but that may be harder than first perceived. Deadpool is offered a job to help them, but truly the only reason he sticks around is for Spider-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the MCU but I've added Spider-man to the Avengers, and even though Deadpool hasn't been introduced to the world yet I've decided to have him there as well. It's at a point after Age of Ultron, and Steve won't be in this series long because I've had him more in the Civil War stuff with Bucky. Despite how complicated of a placement this story is in I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'll get more into the action next chapter, and develop relationships a bit more ;)

Will slowly opened his eyes. Everything in his body hurt, he felt the salt from the ocean in his wounds and it stung like wild fire. When his vision cleared he realised they were in some white lab. Everything was very pristine. Clinical.He saw Hannibal looking down at his wounds trying to clean them and stitch them up with no help. “Where are we?” His voice was hoarse.

  
“I don’t know. I have no clue how we ended up here. I didn’t even lose consciousness I was awake during the entire occurrence, and I can’t seem to understand it to my full ability. I’ll tell you about it after I’m finished.”

  
Will groaned, lifting his hand up to his face forgetting about the wound there causing him yell at his own touch.

  
“Will! Your wound is still open. Don’t touch your face. You’ve lost a lot of blood I can’t have you losing any more.”

  
“You were shot. What happened?” His words began to slur. “Did you drug me?” He said defensively.

  
“I patched myself up. I hadn’t lost as much blood and I knew I had to work on you with steady hands.” Hannibal sighed as he stared at Will’s darkening glance. “I just gave you pain killers. You didn’t seem to notice the needle when you touched your face. Bad timing. It won’t put you to sleep but it will relax you.”

  
Will calmed his breathing. It felt like he was floating everything beginning to go numb. “Why didn’t we die? We were supposed to die.”

  
“Well maybe we weren’t after all. We’ll have to learn to live together. As you asked me that day in the art gallery, you wondered if either of us could survive separation. Well it seems we can survive when in close proximity. If you think about every moment either of us almost died we didn’t because we were together. We managed to keep each other safe in one way or another even when we were the ones trying to cause harm.”

  
“Bedelia said something to me that’s stuck, ‘can’t live with him, can’t live without him’ I don’t think that’s true anymore, to my surprise.”

  
“Why does that surprise you Will?”

  
“B-because I… n-never even thought a-about it when I t-told you i-it’s beautiful.” Will’s words began to slur dramatically in the last couple of minutes. “I feel like I’m f-floating. Do y-you know w-what i-it’s like to f-float, H-Hannibal?” He began to giggle and Hannibal came closer to his face with a wet cloth.

  
Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at the state Will was in. “No I don’t.” he said. Will lifted his harm to see the blood on his hands, dried up from their previous kill. “I think blood looks beautiful. Sure it’s bad and all, but it’s pretty.”

“You need to stop talking now Will. I won’t be able to help you if you keep talking.”

  
He went silent after that his eyelids looked very heavy and eventually dozed off as Hannibal was cleaning his cheek. At least the drug would only last for maybe two hours or less. Will wouldn’t be asleep long and Hannibal had to work fast. He grabbed hold of the needle he had before and began to stitch up his cheek. Carefully and steadily. Will looked calm and peaceful for once. It filled Hannibal with a sense of joy to see him there like this that he hadn’t felt since he was a young man. He finished off the stitches and cut the last bit of thread, leaning away from him and sitting down next to his body on a chair. He couldn’t help but stare. He was beautiful. This is all he ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

“What have you done Tony?!” Steve said, clenching his jaw.  
“I may or may not have, opened a portal to another universe

and saved a couple a guys’ lives, and brought them to this world without them knowing I was there because I used Jarvis’ infinity stone, with his permission by the way, to see what ways we could avoid anyone from trying to steal it.” He ended the massive sentence with a giant contradicting smile on his face.

  
Steve sighed. “How stupid can you possibly be? Didn’t you learn from last time to leave that thing alone?!”

  
“Guys! Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Everything‘s going to fine, we can fix this. You opened the portal once you can do it again. Right?” Peter said.

  
“Sometimes I’m not sure which one of you are more idiotic.” Nat exclaimed, feeling the need to leave the room. She place the palm of her hand on her forehead and looked up at them. “Look we need to talk to them eventually they’re in the med room with no idea where they are.”

  
“How do you suppose we do that? They could be serial killers for all we know. Look at all the blood. Who knows if all of that is there’s?” Peter frantically said, looking at the monitor on the screen viewing them.

  
“They could also be from another universe where everything we’ve seen and done is non-existent. It could be completely normal. There could be no Avengers.” Steve said.

  
Tony groaned. “I only called you guys in here because you were the only ones not on some death defying mission right now. We need to get someone to talk to them. Someone who won’t make them freak out.”

  
“By the way I won’t be able to stay around for too long, I have some business to take care of. I can stay a couple of hours at most.” Steve said.

  
“This is great.” Tony sighed. “We can’t let Fury find out he’ll definitely rip into us. This can be easily fixed, but if something goes wrong we need another person to replace Cap.” Tony exclaimed, becoming very agitated as he began walking around the room.

  
“Wait. I think I know someone.” Peter announced pointing his finger in the air. “But it will cost us.”

  
“Fine. Just make it happen. Now who is going in there?” Steve asked, becoming stern. The situation beginning to dawn on him more and more.

  
“I’ll go.” Natalia stated quickly. She already thought it out while they were bickering over Steve’s replacement.

“Why you?” Peter asked, his arms up in the air.

  
“For one you’re dressed as Spiderman, Peter, two Tony here has the biggest ego among us all, and Steve you are also wearing something that may be strange to them. I am not wearing my equipment at all to start a mission and am most likely not to cause weird stares. Are you all with me?”

  
“Sure.” Tony said. Everyone glanced at him, Peter vaguely agreeing with a slight nod.

  
Steve interrupted Romonav from walking in, clutching onto her shoulder. “Wait until that one man is awake again. He was just drugged by the look of it and the larger man has stitched him up. We need to wait. They aren’t going anywhere.” She nodded pulling out a chair and sitting down. He looked over at Peter, “You need to get onto whoever you were going to ask to replace me. Who was that again?”

 

* * *

 

The phone began to ring, he groaned as he got up from his chair to pick it up with his red gloved hand. “Hey, Deadpool, can you help us out?”

Deadpool’s eyes widened at the voice, “SPIDEY! What’s going on? Haven’t heard from you in a while. Did you miss me? Couldn’t bear to not even hear my voice any longer, could you?”

  
Peter sighed, “Yeah, yeah, good to hear from you too. You’re not busy are you?”

  
“What do you think? I’ve been too busy touching myself all day? I’m bored out of my mind here I have no fucking jobs coming in, I’m broke.”

  
“Well, this may be good news for you, we’re willing to pay, but we’re unsure of what the job may require yet. Are you still willing to do it?”

  
“HELL YEAH! Didn’t you just hear me! I’m bored and broke. I’ll do anything right now.”

  
“Well believe it or not you are going to need to come down to The Avengers HQ. But make sure no one sees you. We’ve had some issues, when Tony messed with the infinity stone and Cap needs a replacement.”

  
“You. Chose me. To replace Captain America on your secret little fuck up mission. YES! This sounds like fun. Will I get to blow up anything?”

  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself. So far all we know is that there are two men from another universe in the room ahead of us right now. Black Widow is going to talk to one of them soon.”

  
“Sounds boring now that you explain it. But I need money and it’s always good to see you. I’ll be there. What room are you in?”

  
“It’s the room just before the medical centre can’t miss it but don’t walk through the front door of the building please.”

  
“Got it Spidey! I’ll be right there.” He hung up, and decided to gear up throwing all the trash everywhere to find his stuff. His katana’s were finally nestling comfortably on his back. Guns were at his hips once more.

  
_I’m back in business._


	2. The Red Haired Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the dialogue is a bit wordy but i need the characters having an understanding of what's going on  
>  next chapter i may get into more SpideyPool

Hannibal had a wet cloth in his hand and was scrubbing at the blood on Will’s body. If they were going to leave this place they had to be clean. His shirt was soaked in blood, Hannibal peeled it off his body gently and placed it beside him. He found some extra clothes. Normal white, button down shirts. It gave off the feeling people got hurt often here. He clutched one in his hand after ripping open his own shirt discarding it with Will’s and slipped into a pristine white one that was about his size. It was a bit baggy, but did the job it needed to do. He tucked it into his suit pants. He gracefully picked up another shirt and kept it folded on the table beside Will, for him to put on once he woke. He returned to washing off Will. He was careful when he got to his face, as the wound could easily break open. He gave a final wash over Will, when he slowly began to open his eyes. Will jolted up right. “Where are we?” He had a dazed look in his eyes, like the drugs still had a minor influence on his body.

“Calm yourself Will,” Hannibal said holding his arm easing him upright and onto his feet, “you don’t want to rip open your wounds. What do you last remember?”

Will’s eyes began darting around the room, “I was.” He paused putting a hand up to his head, a pain shooting through him. “I was here. On this table when you were tending to my face,” he moved his hand and slowly glided a finger over the stitches, “I think I started asking you stupid questions, I know I must have been on those pain killers, but nothing else.” A concerned expression crossed his face, as he dropped his hand, looking up at Hannibal.

“That’s normal. You fell asleep shortly after. Nothing to worry about Will.” Will’s face relaxed, completely docile to Hannibal’s touch. Gentle, but protective.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me even though I tried to kill us?” Will said.

“I think you know why Will.” Hannibal said staring into his eyes. “That wasn’t your original plan for us. What were you going to do on that cliff side?”

Will’s heart began to race. That encounter was too intimate. He’s never been that intimate with a person before, on a mental level. They were so close. He was going to do something else, instead of push them off the cliff and he knew it. He just stopped his instinct. He didn’t want to live without him. So he just let his body fall with Hannibal’s arms rapped around him. He felt the rush of cold water hit him, he felt his body go through shock, he began to shake, and then nothing. Will glanced back up at Hannibal, and remembered that state of complete ecstasy he was in. He loved Will, he was happy that he went to him for once. They were together. Will was stuck in that moment, he could see everything as though it was a murder scene. They were by the bluff, holding onto each other, they looked into each other’s eyes, stuck in the moment of the kill. Will leaned in and kissed him gently at first, until it turned into something passionate, the taste of blood in their mouths. He parted from him glancing up into his eyes again, to realise they were in the medical room. They had hold of each other in a gentle embrace. That look of ecstasy on Hannibal’s face again, he felt complete, he felt loved, and adored part of another person’s life in a way he had never been before. He was accepted. Will buried his face into Hannibal’s chest, everything was blissful. He wanted to stay this way. Hannibal was surprised at first but it felt natural between them, the passion he felt everlasting. Nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

 

Deadpool found an open vent, at the Avengers HQ, but at this point he was guessing looking through each grate into each room. _Don’t walk through the front door he says. Get here without anyone noticing he says. It’s THE AVENGER’S HEADQUARTERS HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?! This building is massive. **Look we can do this easy as pie, maybe they’ll give us some food just for arriving.** It’s The Avengers, I’m sure they won’t. **Way to crush my hopes and dreams.**_

He glanced out of every vent grate he could find until eventually he found a room with a couple of guys, one severely injured lying out on a table, and the other pulling off his bloodied shirt. _Where the actual hell did they get these two?_  This had to be the area. By the time Deadpool made it to the next grate he spotted them. Kicking out the grate he swung down. “Now what’s going on someone was a little thin on the details,” he said pointing his thumb towards Peter.

Steve, put a palm up to his forehead and sighed loudly. “Well he knows how to make an entrance.”

“Come on! Someone catch me up we need to get this show on the road.”

“I was just about to go in and ask these two about what they know.” Nat pointed at the small monitor. We have no idea what universe they come from, what kind of relationship they have, or what their names even are.”

“Well, H-hellooo Black Widow!” Deadpool said, staring at her. Making her grow furious with every second she was in the same room with him.

“Wade! No time to start flirting with everyone you see,” Peter said.

“Well Cap looks pretty fine himself…” Deadpool said winking in his direction, causing Peter to scowl at him.

“Okay, I get it let’s get to work then.”

Just before Natasha walked in Deadpool stopped her, “WAIT! Hold up you don’t wanna go in there yet.”

“What is it now?!” Her face turned slightly red.

“Umm, I think they’re more than friends,” he said with a laugh, pointing at the monitor, to see the two of them kissing. “Now may not be a good time, just wait surely they know something funky is going on and have to leave, that’s when you make your move.” He jumped up to sit on the table beside the screen viewing them both.

“Okay, okay I see your point. They will be less than thrilled to have someone interrupt them,” Nat said, crossing her arms.

“You guys need to relax a bit. We are the ones in control of the situation. No need to panic,” Deadpool said.

“Sorry… but why was I not told who this guy is, when this whole screw up is my fault.” Tony exclaimed.

“I’m Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson. Nobody seems to care, I get called both. I’m the merc with the mouth, I usually get hired for assassinations on the down low, sometimes by Fury himself. Yada Yada Yada.”

“Wait, so Wade Wilson isn’t like an alter ego or whatever like Peter. Why where the mask?” Tony asked.

Deadpool lifted his red, and black mask, “Surprise!” He made Tony jump at the sudden closeness to his face, and the sight of it, “I know I’m beautiful.” He pulled his mask back down. “Wait, they stopped. Widow it’s now or never!” He said enthusiastically pointing in her direction.

* * *

 

Hannibal pulled them apart grabbing hold of Will’s shoulders, “We can’t do this right now, we’re being watched. There are very small barely recognisable cameras in the room I spotted them while you were asleep.”

“What are we gonna do?” Will asked.

“Don’t look at them. Act natural, as they say. Just follow my direction. I think we would’ve been ambushed by now if they recognised us. I think they can’t hear us either, so come over here and find a weapon. Anything you can use just in case...”

Will nodded, he picked up the neatly folded white shirt by the table he was lying on moments before and slipped it on, and began walking over to the supplies, by Hannibal.

Will buttoned up the shirt while looking around, all he could find was a needle. He glanced beside him to see Hannibal had slipped a scalpel into his back pocket. It was barely noticeable, his back pockets were deep enough to hold it. Will covered the needle, with the plastic top and did the same. He turned around quickly when he heard the door slam and the clicking of women’s shoes on the tiled floor. A woman, with short red hair that came to her shoulders, entered the room. She wore, black heeled boots, jeans, a black singlet, and a dark green jacket. She was stunning to look at, but she was hiding something, Will could feel it, he looked into her eyes and felt a dark past hidden from the surface.

Then she spoke, “Hi, I know you might be frightened right now but please put the needle and scalpel down, and I will explain to you what is going on, and what I know.”

Will glanced over at Hannibal, he couldn’t read his face, he wasn’t showing himself to her. But how could she possibly know they had weapons they were very cautious, acted like they were searching for supplies and quickly did it. There is no way. Even if they were watching the cameras she couldn’t have seen that in time it was seconds before she walked in. He followed Hannibal’s lead when he saw him pull out the scalpel and place it on a nearby table, his hands faced flat out in surrender. Will pulled out the needle placing it on the table beside him.

“I need to know first what you both know. How did you get here?” She stated calmly trying to walk towards them slowly, as though every action she took mattered.

“Who are you first? We barely understand where we are. You owe us the courtesy of at least answering that,” Hannibal said, his face still unreadable. Nat didn’t know what quite to make of him.

“If that makes you feel more comfortable, sure,” she said. “I’m Natasha Romanoff. I’m more widely known as Black Widow. I am part of this team called The Avengers, we are a group who try to help the planet from certain corporations and groups, who want to use people or destroy them for their own reasons or another. I’m more of a spy, and go on missions every now and again.” She paused, letting them take in the information before she continued studying their faces. They genuinely believed her, but they felt like blank slates. They were pieces of glass in water, disorienting to look at.  “You would be aware of this if you were from this world, but it turns out you’re not. We believe you’re from another universe. So I’m here to find out what you remember and what your names are, and something about you that may help us in any way to help us get you back to where you came from.” She let them take in this, listening to the eerie silence fill up the room. “Now your turn.”

Will frowned at her. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to manipulate them, or if she was being genuine. She was good at holding in her emotions, but there was a sign of stress, the sternness in her facial features, in her body language.

“She’s not lying. She’s being genuine. You didn’t see what I saw. I think she’s may be right,” Hannibal said, as though he could read him.

“What _did_ you see?” He asked, curious to hear the answer.

“That is exactly what I need to know.” Nat interrupted.

“We were up on a beach, both of us bleeding out. This is when I saw a white light. I came to the conclusion that I was hallucinating, over the trauma, and blood loss. But it wasn’t quite that way. I knew I hadn’t lost enough blood to be under hallucinogenic influences. I was surged through the light with you,” He gestured towards Will, “and then I was here. I blacked out for a few minutes, I believe, but that’s all I know.”

“What are your names?” Nat asked the both of them after hearing out Hannibal. “There has been no reports on either of you. We’ve already tried to scan your faces. We’ve got nothing on you. If two people had that much blood on them, with that many injuries something in the media should have come up.”

“I’m Hannibal.”

Will was surprised to hear him say that, but understood they weren’t going to say last names. “and I’m Will.” 

“Okay now can you tell me what you both do for a living?” Nat asked.

Hannibal started again, abiding by their terms for now. “I’m a psychiatrist, but I was formerly a surgeon.”

“That explains your understanding of human nature, and your ability to help your friend and yourself. We saw you patch yourself up.”

“Why did you feel the need to spy on us Natasha?” Hannibal’s face was completely blank, no change of emotion, sending shivers down Natasha’s spine.

“We didn’t know what to do. The only thing we could do was watch, and see what your intentions were,” she replied.

“We?” Hannibal asked, perturbed by the word.

“There are four others behind that door, one will be leaving soon for a mission, so you will only be meeting the other three.” She sighed remembering Deadpool’s presence. “And one of them we hired,” Her jaw clenched slightly, Will and Hannibal took note of that. She clearly did not like the person she spoke of. “He… He can come across very annoying? I guess that’s the best word I can use. Just I need to warn you both. He has a personality that only some will like.” She paused waiting for another question. “Is that all?”

Hannibal nodded.

“Now, what do you do, Will?” She asked politely. Her tone softened with him. She clearly wasn’t expecting so many questions from Hannibal in such a manner.

“I’m a profiler, I work on murder scenes, to help the FBI find more information on murderers, because I’m also an empath.”

“You could both be useful, especially if word gets out about this situation. People could come after you. This could result badly if we don’t hurry. I’ll be right back. You will meet the others shortly.” She walked out of the room, quickly. They both waited until the door slammed behind her to talk again.

“What the hell are we to make of this, Hannibal?” Will said.

“I don’t know.” He seemed slightly irritated. “She’s telling the truth. After doing what I do for so long, you tend to be able to notice who’s honest or not.” Hannibal sighed, “She didn’t react to my name. After Federick Chilton spouting that slogan of his, she should’ve known.” He turned to look Will in the eyes, “We’re no longer home, Will.”

“Natasha?” He waited for Hannibal to correct him but he only nodded, “She’s hiding something, I can feel it. She has a very dark past. She’s killed people. Things have been done to her, that she’s glad is in her past. I just don’t know what. She is someone to be feared Hannibal. I think she’s someone we should fear.”

“She’s intelligent, very observant, I have no idea of her physical capabilities but she can fight if she’s killed, on top of that she claimed to be a spy of some sort. These aren’t ordinary people we can just kill and be on with it. If one dies, the rest will be onto us. We need their help. We can’t let them discover who we are.”

“She looks familiar to me, I think she’s been in movies. The Avengers…” Will paused remembering the comics he read when he was a kid, and the trailers he’s seen on TV. “They’re a group of superheroes.”

“If they’re superheroes in a fictional world in our universe, what are we in there’s?” Hannibal questioned.

“I have no idea. The only way to find out is to tell them our full names. We don’t want to do that.”

 “We’ll survive. That’s what we do. We will survive.” Those words from Hannibal felt ominous, but powerful. _‘We will survive.’_ Will thought. Liking the sound of it more and more. 

 


End file.
